Seal of Dispelling
Seal of Dispelling (呪力封じの魔方陣, Juryoku Fūji no Mahōjin) is the 29th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary As she begins to fall, Tokine surrounds the four Ayakashi with Kekkai, she then ma kes another Kekkai under herself for her to land on. However, the Ayakashi are too strong for Tokine to destroy all of them at one time. Haizen spits a substance that melts Kekkai, freeing himself and the others. Realizing their trap is now useless, the Ayakashi discard their human disguises and assume their true forms. Elsewhere, Gen, who was buried under one of the sealing stones, breaks free. Haroku and Sanan throw the large sealing stones at Yoshimori and Tokine. Stone fragments injure Tokine’s ankle as she dodges the first, but Gen appears to destroy the second stone just in time. The stones have no effect on Gen, so he tells Yoshimori and Tokine to run, then charges at the Ayakashi. Kaguro cuts him off again, tricking Gen into chasing him away from the main battle. Haizen spits out smoke to cloud the battlefield, then follows it with more of his acid spray, gradually melting everything it touches. Tokine and Yoshimori take cover beneath a sealing stone. Kaguro easily knocks out Gen with his superior speed, then leaves to continue watching the battle. The Ayakashi continue to box in the Kekkaishi, with Haroku throwing boulders and Sekia firing lasers. Shigemori considers going to help Yoshimori, but decides against it, since it is Yoshimori's responsibility to protect Karasumori. Tokiko appears to have decided the same thing about Tokine. Sanan lifts Haizen into the air so he can directly target the Kekkaishi. At that moment, Yoshimori and Tokine use a Kekkai elevator (surrounded by another to momentarily protect them from Haizen's acid) to rise into the air. Tokine pierces Haizen's body with several Kekkai spears, and once Sa nan abandons Haizen, Yoshimori destroys him. Kaguro is disappointed because Haizen was the key to the strategy, and sure enough, the Kekkaishi began to gain ground. Yoshimori drives Sekia and Haroku back, then destroys Haroku with an extending Kekkai. Sanan saves Sekia from the same fate. Gen slowly gets to his feet, and his rage at being defeated twice by Kaguro causes a demonic aura to appear around his body. Yoshimori and Tokine sense Gen's aura and are relieved that he's okay. While they're distracted, Sekia grabs Tokine. Just as Gen completely transforms into a wolf, Kyoichi Hiba appears and stuns him with several knives to the back. Gen reverts to his human form and passes out. Yoshimori senses Gen's aura fading and is worried, but chooses to focus on Tokine. Sanan threatens to kill Tokine if Yoshimori doesn't surrender. A malevolent aura surrounds Yoshimori as he commands Sanan to release Tokine. Kaguro suddenly strikes, killing Sanan and Sekia. He explains to Yoshimori that he disliked their depending on a hostage to win, but is interested in the power that Yoshimori displayed, and wants to see it again, once it has been developed. Kaguro leaves with the discarded human disg uises. Once Tokine is confirmed to be okay, Kyoichi appears with Gen, and explains that he broke the rule about his not transforming. He plans to report it so that Gen will be removed from Karasumori, but Yoshimori and Tokine don't want that. Gen accepts Kyoichi's order to pack up his things with no protest. Back in Kokuboro, Kaguro discusses the failed mission with Aihi. Aihi doesn't know what Byaku is thinking, and assumes Kaguro does because they were both human once. Kaguro is eager to fight Gen and Yoshimori again. Navigation Category:Episodes